


Interview

by aliencereal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Relationship, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready gets hired by a woman in a vault suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

MacCready desperately needs a cigarette. Standing his ground is second nature, but mouthing off to the Gunners had been a huge gamble. He should be dead right now; his heart is pounding in his chest.

He'd assumed the third person in the hallway was with the other two, but she walks into the room instead of following them when they leave. She looks a little older than him, with taped-together glasses and unwashed blonde hair. It takes him a moment to recognize what she's wearing as a vault suit. She's strapped so much mismatched shit to it that it's barely visible.

"Look, lady, if you're preaching about the atom or looking for a friend, you've got the wrong guy. If you need a hired gun... Then maybe we can talk."

She looks him up and down, eyeing his sniper rifle.

"Well, we're both in luck, because that's exactly what I'm looking for," Her smile doesn't reach her eyes or match the rest of her grimy appearance. Her teeth are perfectly straight and white as a little kid's. Definitely grew up in a vault, then.

"250 ca--"

"I have money. How do you feel about torture?" She asks the question so flatly that for a second, he thinks he misheard her.

"What?" He asks, a little taken aback.

"Someone kidnapped my kid, and I need backup that isn't going to get squeamish on me if I need to pull some teeth. I'll give you the 250 upfront and half of anything we pick up in the process."

It's the best offer MacCready's had in months, as well as the most sympathetic client. He'd probably do the same thing in her shoes.

"Show me the caps and you've got yourself a deal."

The tension drops out of the woman's shoulders and she sits down on the couch to fish her money out of her pack.

"I'm Jessie," She says as she hands over the money. Her smile is easier now, less forced. "Heard thing one and thing two back there call you MacCready, right?"

"RJ MacCready, yeah," He's a little preoccupied counting caps, but he still sees her nod in his peripheral vision.

"Looking forward to working with you, MacCready."

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @xenosaurus


End file.
